federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - January, 2405
This page chronicles posts #18901-19020 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2405. *FP - December, 2404 *FP - February, 2405 Earth Plots First Week For the New Years, CASSICA ALMIN and NOAH ALMIN just spend the time in and away from the kids. He brings up the idea that maybe he could have a relationship with Zavala and Cassica agrees. On Mars, CONNOR ALMIN and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE have fun skiing before they ring in the new year with some sexy times. Leaving the temporal party, THEODORA KAHLER and CHRISTOPH RABBANIC have some time together before they finally have sex and are intimate for the first time. LINCOLN TREDWAY and ELLIANA DHAJA celebrate the new year and he asks her to move in with him when Matilda leaves but she feels alittle rushed, offering to think about it. MERIK EVEK and MINIYA EVEK bond over making some snacks for the holiday before DARON LETHO-EVEK comes over and they talk about Saharah. OBI LOS and ABBOTT THAY are working at the casino when Obi sees HAGHI NII’THAYAPUR working her magic with her pheromones. After he gets all riled up he has some sexy times with ABBOTT in their office and then goes off to treat himself again to the half-Deltans wiles. Hoping to surprise MATILDA WEISS, MALCOM PARKER sets up a petri dish with ‘Will you marry me’ in it and she accepts! NOAH finally talks to ZAVALA LIU about some of his ideas and brings up marriage but she rejects it, saying she has missed out on so much she doesn’t want an arrangement but would be open to being courted. Out on a blind date, MARCUS WOLFE is shocked when he actually has a connection with NERYS DORR and they talk about each other and art. Going back to MARCUS’s place, he and NERYS almost have sex but he wants to do things right. ABBOTT is having a hard go of things after his new years bash and fABIGAIL THAY starts to see something is wrong. She implores him to open up to her but he pushes her away. ABBOTT sees his boss again and OBI talks to him about interviewing Haghi to see if she is suited for this business and life, as well as giving him more responsibilities. Not wishing to stay behind on Earth, CARSTEN FROBISHER talks to KENNEDY FROBISHER about all the reasons he should stay on Valiant but he is more than upset when his father shoots them all down. Second Week En route back to the planet, MARLINA BELL tells WILLIAM BELL that she is going to be dating Sajan and he gives her some advice about just how to act. TARA VONDREHLE finds MARCUS WOLFE and pressures him to tell her about the gossip of his date. She is pleased he had fun and then gives him more pointers on what Nerys likes. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE went to see MAXLY ELBRUNNE at her shop, telling her that she got a position and to apologize for being jealous of Connor. Maxly explained she understood and brought up her break up with Ulric and an interest in seeing how Tucker was doing. MARCUS is out with NERYS DORR on a second date, this time make a spontaneous trip to a tree he likes for her to have a picnic under and paint. They really bond and find they have a lot in common. ABBOTT THAY has his interview with HAGHI NII’THAYAPUR and asking her questions about the business before putting her in a position to kill someone – which she does. BENJAMIN WOLFE hangs out with his father MARCUS and is shocked to hear about Tara, almost ruining things when he explains her connection to Katal, as well as his trip to the Gamma Quadrant for the necklaces. ABBOTT tells OBI that he doesn’t think Haghi is ready and more suited for something like being a madam. Obi agrees and they decide to erase the memory of the murder from her mind. With ISAAC AL-KHALID in Academy classes he is put in his place when JACKSON MOYER takes him for his word and makes him do an extra credit assignment for no marks. ABBOTT has a mini breakdown and talks to ANNA-ALEENA KORAN about his drug habit but then erases her memory, feeling that just outing it was cathartic enough. MARLINA is a little shocked and bothered when she runs into one of WILLIAM’s patients named Rylan who is a nice guy but just a chronic masturbator! Third Week For MARCUS WOLFE’s swearing in, KARYN WOLFE with BENJAMIN WOLFE are in Paris and are both surprised to see NERYS DORR is actually there too. Karyn is more put off and goes out of her way to make an issue but Nerys is able to fend them off. J’PEL arrives as well and is bitter that Marcus has another woman and a younger one at that. NERYS and MARCUS then go out and talk some about his swearing in and his family. OBI LOS is happy to have one of his old workers back when EMY GENROE comes back from an undercover assignment on Trill. She is brought back into the fold and introduced to ABBOTT THAY who is a little jealous someone else is in Obi’s sights. He gives her a tour around the place before ABBOTT and EMY have sex. LUKE UNA is more than happy after JANA KORVIN calls him in and gives him a promotion to Lt. Commander and the Chief of Engineering position. JACKSON MOYER runs into ZAYANI ALMIN and DELANEY ALMIN and is shocked to find out her sister is pregnant but after she can’t take a joke leaves them be. J’PEL seeks out KESS PORGOIT-AVENO to ask her advice about men/love before inquiring on being placed on the Valiant. MAXLY ELBRUNNE finally revokes the restraining order against TUCKER DORR and they talk about remaining friends and going to an expo together in Februray. KATAL DHAJA is at the Koran’s when she runs into HEIDI THAY and the talk about the benefits of therapy to help her get better for her kids. ABBOTT finds HAGHI NII’THAYAPUR to erase her memory and make her more interested in being a madam. LUKE, now as chief, contacts ULRIC HUBER and asks him to consider coming on the ship s a civilian consultant and he agrees now he is single. MARCUS and NERYS have another date and this time she explains to him all about her past including the death of her child, Zavala’s augmentation and her divorce before he explains all his issues too. She asks him to stay the night and the two have sex. Fourth Week When HEIDI THAY visits with ABBOTT THAY at his home, she explains to him her issues and how she isn’t getting better. Unable to really cope with his mother anymore, he uses his abilities to help her get over her father and on a better path. KESS PORGOIT-AVENO has a meeting with JANA KORVIN and they talk about her conversation with J’Pel, as well as Marlon’s relationship with Jovana. BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN WOLFE talk about their upcoming trip and what they are going to be doing. He tells her not to worry about Nerys as much and just be happy. MARCUS WOLFE starts to get serious about his first duties and talks to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD about his upcoming Inquiry about the treatment of Jovana Lufkin. Greenwood offers what he can but is a little concerned about the fall out on his administration. HAGHI NII’THAYAPUR gets called in by OBI LOS and he offers a placement for her to be one of the prostitutes for his business. KORAN JATAR finally has some closure with his case and finds it was HAVARIS KETLER who took the pictures of Sajan Devrix. He talks to his friend who does manage to show some remorse. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE gets a communication from ANNALISE SAVOI about her children coming to the planet for school in the near future and asks him if he can keep an eye on them...something he agrees to. Getting started with his investigations, MARCUS seeks out JOVANA LUFKIN but has to get through MARLON NADIS first who hates the man. Once he does, Wolfe is more shocked by what Jovana says about her father being a shapeshifter as well. NERYS DORR gets a visitor to her gallery for art therapy and talks to KENDRA DEVIN about why she needs it, both making a bond with the other. MARCUS then has to go to GREENWOOD again and talk to him about his Secretary of State, Boran Lufkin, being a shapeshifter and more shit that will hit the fan. NOAH ALMIN surprises his wife CASSICA ALMIN with a vacation to Jamaica and has DELANEY ALMIN with ZAYANI ALMIN help babysit the kids. When JOVANA finds out her father was arrested and her information embarrassed him, she has a fit and MARLON is there to see it. Calming her down, she cries about not having a family before he proposes and she agrees. MARCUS then questions ANNA-ALEENA KORAN about her involvement with the Lufkin issues, saying as much as she can without getting the President in trouble. Taking a break from all the insanity, MARCUS and NERYS hang out before she shows him the painting she did and they have some pizza. LAUREN AL-KHALID talks to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE who is filling in for a guard. They talk but Lauren keeps her distance since Sam’s mom helps Noah get out of jail. Just before heading out for the GQ, BENJAMIN and KARYN talk about babies and things where Karyn is getting a bit sentimental for family. Cardassia Plots First Week First time out as a couple, SELTAN LEMEC and AAMINA ZARALE have dinner and drinks because Aamina’s long time friend BASTIN LAKAT shows some interest and keeps an eye on them. When they get back from the festivities, SELTAN talks to AAMINA about preparing her for them to have sex and she agrees. CYDJA MUNROE spends the night with ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) and talks to him about her hopes for 2405 and how she is going to change her name to Bern. After the ballet and fireworks, MAYANA VENIK and JEVRIN VENIK talk about the new year and she explains she is pregnant with a little girl. AARIX DAMAR and ZETERI DAMAR are at the Indus house and talking to AVARIN INDUS about things, including his trip plans in the new year and his happiness they have found some peace. Second Week Having some time away from each other, VASTI DANAN and FREN DANAN finally talk about their affair when she explains they need to stop seeing each other. He agrees but she is heartbroken at the idea she was caught up in another lie. At the OBGYN, SIYAL INDUS and AVARIN INDUS are a little concerned when they find out the baby has a low temperature. The doctor brings up it could be Hebitian related and she plans on going to Bajor in March to find out. When BASTIN LAKAT is picking up a dress for his bosses wife, he sees DECIA ALYND in SiiSii Darin’s and asks KOHSII VENIK a little more about her – getting smitten. Third Week Hoping to make himself more known to DECIA ALYND, BASTIN LAKAT lingers around the ballet studio she is in and then walks her home. She is appreciative of his kindness but suspicious as to why. When she gets home DECIA plays too hard with TRET VENIK and gets him excited which leaves things awkward between them. Fourth Week Walking home from classes, DECIA ALYND finds that BASTIN LAKAT is waiting for her again and this time she is more suspicious. She inquires what he wants and is shocked he would be interested in courting her. Decia refuses, offering to be friends and telling him more about her past. Betazoid Plots First Week At the dance, MARLINA BELL is more than happy to be there with SAJAN DEVRIX and they talk about the implications of it all before he asks her to be his girlfriend when he moves back in May. AVANDAR DEVRIX and MORGAN DEVRIX talk about the anniversary of the thalaron attacks before realizing how important it is to let people, like Sajan, do what they want with their life. USS Valiant Second Week Headed out for their missions, MAJA AL-KHALID and MARIEL OKEA talk some in ten forward, only to have some awkward conversations about Cardassians and El Aurians. Third Week En route to Ullian, CONNOR ALMIN and MARIEL OKEA talk in ten forward about their personal lives, agreeing that woman can be pretty terrible and bitchy! MARIEL is in sickbay and talking to the new CMO supervisor SENDRA MYSEN-UNA and is cleared for duty after some personal questions. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week Worried about his new gift, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) seeks out mZETERI INDUS and explains to her she better not hurt mAamina. Already with plans on maiming her she is slapped around and punished. #01 January, 2405 #01 January, 2405 #01 January, 2405